Les Mains Sales
by Serahne
Summary: Il y a des nuits, placées sous le signe du sang, capables de transformer les monstres à jamais. Et il y a cette nuit, qui pourtant avait commencé comme les autres, mais a fini par briser les deux monstres les plus humains d'Ikebukuro. Et oui, Izaya, il faut parfois renoncer à ses rêves pour préserver ce qui est vraiment important. Les adultes appellent ça "grandir" - Izuo.


**Titre : **Les Mains Sales

**Auteur : **Serahne

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien, ni Shizuo, ni Izaya, ni quoi que ce soit qui touche de près ou de loin à Durarara ! En fait, je ne possède même pas mon titre, puisque je l'ai piqué à Jean-Paul Sartre ( qui, je l'espère, ne m'en veut pas trop )

**Blablatage de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ( et surtout à toutes, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il y ait des garçons sur ce site, en fait ) j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction, ma première Shizaya ( plus précisément un Izuo ). Après avoir adoré Durarara ! et la relation totalement foireuse entre Izaya et Shizuo, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de les rabibocher, au moins à ma façon. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, je suis un peu nerveuse : ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas posté ici, j'ai l'impression de revivre ma première fois.

**Remerciements : **A la CYD et à tous ces gens géniaux qui entretiennent ma flamme yaoiste et qui m'ont fait découvrir Durarara !

Et à Milligrames, qui n'a rien fait à part écrire des fictions Shizaya juste parfaites.

Si vous passez par là, merci.

**Et maintenant... bonne lecture !**

Izaya salua le chef de la police d'Ikebukuro et raccrocha avant d'envoyer valser le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui avait fallut une demi-heure pour coincer le meurtrier d'une femme retrouvée la veille dans une poubelle. C'était presque un nouveau record et il n'en était pas peu fier. Un sourire un peu inquiétant aux lèvres, il se laissa tomber en arrière, bras en croix sur son torse, et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, les sens aux aguets. Silencieux, il guettait le moindre signe d'activité.

Bien sur, il y avait les bruits de la ville : le flot incessant des voitures et les klaxons qui l'accompagnaient, les cris des rabatteurs, qui tentaient d'attirer les touristes dans un restaurant quelconque, la sirène des pompiers, et celle de la police. Mais ces bruits étaient inoffensifs, neutres. Ils ne lui voulaient ni bien, ni mal : ils faisaient simplement partie du décor habituel, presque rassurant, de sa vie à Ikebukuro. Non, les bruits que guettait Izaya étaient d'un tout autre genre.

De l'autre côté du couloir, juste en face de sa chambre, se trouvait celle de ses parents. Même en se concentrant, il n'entendit rien. Ni le frottement de la porte qui s'entrouvre, ni le gémissement des lattes du parquet qui recouvrait le couloir. Tout laissait penser que ses parents dormaient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : tant mieux. Il tenta alors de concentrer son attention sur la chambre attenante à la sienne, à savoir celle de ses deux sœurs, Mairu et Kururi. Elles étaient encore jeunes et censées être couchées depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Un rire.

Izaya cligna des yeux, pas complètement convaincu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais le bruit se répéta. Un rire clair, cristallin, et aussi agréable, selon lui, que des ongles crissant sur un tableau. Il y eut ensuite un léger chuchotement incompréhensible, et à nouveau, un éclat de rire. Elles ne prenaient même pas la peine d'être discrètes. Et pourtant... - il tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille vers la chambre de ses parents – il semblait être le seul à les entendre. Bon sang.

Agacé, il se leva, observant un instant son image dans le grand miroir qui occupait un pan de mur entier. Franchement, il se serait croisé lui-même dans une ruelle sombre qu'il aurait eu un mouvement de recul. Mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose : s'il était né avec des pupilles aux reflets pourpres, des cheveux noirs et une peau aussi pâle que celle d'un vampire, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Celle de son ADN, à la rigueur.

Un nouveau rire le tira de sa contemplation et il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne fit pas attention aux bruits qu'il pourrait faire : Mairu et Kururi avaient l'air trop occupées pour l'entendre, quand à ses parents... sans commentaire, et il mettait leurs problèmes d'audition sur le compte de leur âge pourtant pas si avancé.

Izaya se glissa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des jumelles et ne prit pas la peine de frapper. D'un geste vif, il abaissa la poignée et poussa. Surprises, les deux gamines poussèrent à l'unisson un gémissement plaintif et s'emmêlèrent dans les draps avant de se ramasser lamentablement sur le plancher.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? souffla Izaya vers l'endroit où la couverture se soulevait bizarrement. Maman vous a mis au lit à huit heures et demi ! »

Une tête boudeuse émergea et des prunelles brunes vrillèrent celles d'Izaya.

« -Et toi, alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Moi, je m'amuse bien sans toi, alors va-t-en. »

Comme pour appuyer ces paroles, la couverture bougea faiblement à l'endroit où se trouvait sans doute Kururi. Izaya laissa passer l'utilisation de la première personne du singulier. Les jumelles parlaient rarement en utilisant le « nous », se contentant d'un « je » comme si elles n'étaient qu'une seule entité divisée en deux corps. Leur mère trouvait cela adorable, et mettait ça sur le compte de leur gémellité : si elles n'étaient qu'une seule personne, on allait pas leur en vouloir de ne parler que d'une seule voix. D'autant plus qu'en classes, elles n'avaient aucun soucis pour utiliser le pluriel.

Mais Izaya savait que c'était bizarre. Parce que même si Mairu et Kururi avaient été crées pour être une, elles restaient deux. Deux humains qui avaient déjà trouvés leur moitié, deux humains qui ne pouvaient pas être blessés tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était terrifiant.

« -Izaya... frère... monstre... » chuchota Kururi en sortant enfin la tête du tas de couettes. Les mots qu'Izaya parvint à comprendre lui fit plisser les paupières.

Peut-être qu'il était un monstre. Mais elles aussi. Toujours à se toucher, les mains, les jambes, comme si elles ne pouvaient pas se séparer tout à fait. A se comprendre par télépathie. A exclure tout ceux qui n'étaient pas elles. Sauf qu'elles, elles n'avaient pas des yeux qui tiraient sur le rouge, mais des petits corps tout minces, tout fins, et des cheveux nattés pour la nuit. Alors forcément, il faisait plus monstre qu'elles.

Il se demanda un instant si le physique avait quelque chose à voir avec la personne qu'on devenait. Est-ce que, parce qu'il était né comme ça, il avait été condamné dès la naissance à devenir un monstre ? Et est-ce que ses sœurs, mignonnes comme des cœurs, allaient échapper à cette folie ? Ce serait vraiment injuste.

Mais alors il pensa à un autre monstre qu'il connaissait bien. Un monstre aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux couleurs soleils, et aux sourires discrets mais sincères qu'il distribuait aux rares personnes qu'il appréciait – donc, pas à lui – il se sentit rassuré : ça ne voulait rien dire, en fait.

« - Vous avez cinq minutes pour dormir, annonça Izaya en croisant les bras, sévère. Ou je le dis à maman.

- T'as pas le droit, c'est dégueu ! »

L'exclamation avait fusée, et fut suivie du murmure outragé de Kururi. Mais Izaya se contenta de sourire, montrant que si, il avait le droit, puis sortit de la pièce sans même se fendre d'un « bonne nuit ». Pour ce qu'elles en avaient à faire, de toutes façon.

Le futur informateur retrouva dans un soupir la quiétude de sa chambre. La lumière n'était pas allumée mais ses volets laissaient passer suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. Soudainement fatigué, Izaya se laissa glisser le long de sa porte et ferma les yeux. Merde, il avait l'impression d'être crevé. Comme si les deux jumelles – sales vampires – pouvaient lui sucer son énergie vitale.

_Zzz... zzz... zzz..._

En entendant le vibreur de son téléphone, il ferma les paupières plus fort, comme pour se persuader qu'il devait dormir, là, maintenant, adossé à son inconfortable porte de chambre.

Peine perdue. Il finit par se traîner jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait lancé son portable quelques minutes plus tôt et ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui l'appelait avant de décrocher. Après tout, c'était peut-être le chef de la police, qui venait de se rendre compte que sans lui il n'était rien et qu'Izaya était infiniment supérieur à tous ces ploucs qui travaillaient au commissariat. Peut-être qu'il lui proposerait de travailler là-bas.

A y réfléchir, ça lui plairait pas mal. Bon, pas le côté paperasse, mais les enquêtes, certainement ! Il était doué pour trouver des informations rapidement, les recouper et les trier. Faire de ça son métier, au lieu de s'en servir pour... son amusement, aussi malsain soit il, ça le rapprocherait de la normalité. Peut-être. Il serait moins un monstre.

Mais ce n'était pas le chef de la police. C'était Shinra.

« - Hey ! fit celui-ci d'un ton faussement enjoué. Comment ça va, Izaya ? »

Rien qu'avec le « Hey », ce dernier saisit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shinra avait l'air tendu ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Et il parlait en prenant le temps de mesurer chaque parole. L'apprenti-médecin avait clairement quelque chose à lui réclamer, mais Izaya n'était pas du genre à lui faciliter les choses.

« - Plutôt bien, à vrai dire, répondit-il donc avec légèreté. J'ai aidé la police à résoudre le meurtre d'une prostituée. Je trouve ça plutôt cool, en fait, et je suis sur qu'au commissariat, ils étaient tous verts ! »

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Visiblement, Shinra cherchait ses mots.

« - Heum... écoute Izaya, je t'ai déjà parlé de... de ces types que tu envoies après Shizuo... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il se rappela que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir et soupira fortement. Il n'allait pas _encore_ lui parler de ça, si ?

« - Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je faisais ça. Shizu-chan est un être de violence et il hait cette violence. Ce n'est pas sain. Et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de lui montrer que la force qu'il a peut être parfois nécessaire et positive...

- Je sais, me coupa Shinra. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fond, pas sur la forme. Je me demande aussi pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ! ~ Tu es tellement intelligent » chantonna Izaya en réponse.

En fait il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être parce que Shizuo était spécial. Peut-être parce que juste prononcer son prénom lui tordait l'estomac d'une drôle de façon. Peut-être parce que parfois, ce même prénom revenait dans sa tête comme une litanie : _Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo..._ Heureusement, jamais Shizu-chan. Alors même si ça ne plaisait pas au premier concerné, si l'appeler « Shizu-chan » permettait à Izaya de conserver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale, l'autre brute ferait avec.

« - Ecoute, continua la voix de Shinra. Je sais qu'on partage plus ou moins le même point de vue sur Shizuo et son problème de violence et je sais aussi que tu es le seul qui pourrait arranger ça. Alors écoute bien : Shizuo a tué quelqu'un ce soir.

- Quoi ? »

Il avait parfaitement entendu, mais les mots refusaient juste de s'imprimer côte à côte dans son crâne. C'était juste impossible.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, gémit presque le futur médecin. J'étais à l'hôpital pour... hum, des affaires qui concernent mon père ( voler des médicaments, compris immédiatement Izaya ) et j'ai entendu deux policier parler d'une fille qui venait de décéder. Apparemment, Shizuo a piqué une colère cet après-midi et a balancé une voiture ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui a percuté une passante. Celle-ci a été conduite en urgence à l'hôpital mais n'a pas survécu. Dès demain, à la première heure, ils veulent arrêter Shizuo.

- Partez, répondit simplement Izaya. Partez loin, Shizuo, Celty et toi. C'est la seule solution jusqu'à ce que je puisse apaiser les choses. Merde, Shinra ! Je peux pas régler ça pour demain matin ! »

Izaya avait des contacts. Beaucoup. Mais blanchir quelqu'un d'un meurtre en huit heures ? Pas moyen.

« - C'est plus compliqué que ça, souligna Shinra. Shizuo n'est pas au courant qu'elle est morte. Et franchement Izaya, est-ce que tu peux imaginer les conséquences que ça aurait pour lui s'il se rendait compte qu'il a tué quelqu'un.

- Oui... »

En fait non, et il n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Mais globalement, la situation ne changeait pas. S'il se faisait arrêter, Shizuo comprendrait très vite qu'il était responsable de la mort de la passante, même si Izaya parvenait ensuite à le faire acquitter. Rien que le terme « objet volant non identifié » était automatiquement relié au blond.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? fit Izaya, désemparé.

- Tu as des contacts, non ? Tu peux les utiliser ? Je veux dire, c'est _Shizuo_, après tout. »

Oh oui, et c'était bien là le soucis. Nerveusement, il se mordilla les lèvres. Huit heures. Il lui restait huit heures pour blanchir Shizuo. Mission impossible qu'il se devait de réussir. Il avait la drôle d'impression que si Shizuo se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, une partie de lui serait détruite à jamais. Et lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter ça.

Et puis soudain, illumination.

Oh que si, il savait quoi faire.

« - Shinra ? C'est bon, j'ai trouvé une solution.

- Vraiment ? répondit l'autre, soulagé. Merci, j'avoue que tu étais mon dernier espoir. »

_Tu m'étonnes_, songea simplement Izaya.

« - Je dois y aller Shinra. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, tu sais. Un meurtre c'est pas rien, pour une première fois il aurait pu me faire un petit vol à l'étalage ~ j'aurais géré comme un chef !

- Oui, évidemment. J'espère que tout se passera bien » répondit Shinra, sérieux comme un pape, avant de raccrocher.

Cette fois, Izaya rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean, puis enfila un sweat-shirt sombre, autant pour se fondre dans la nuit que pour ne pas mourir de froid. Puis, souple comme un chat il se glissa dans le couloir, évitant cette fois toutes les lattes qui grinçaient, puis descendit l'escalier tout aussi silencieusement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et d'un geste sur, ouvrit le tiroir, au milieu du vaisselier. Il retira les quelques verres à saké qui y étaient entreposés et souleva le double fond.

Izaya saisit le revolver précautionneusement. Il se rappelait encore lorsque son père lui avait montré cette cachette, des années auparavant.

_« - C'est quelque chose de très dangereux qu'on ne peux pas utiliser n'importe comment. Promets-moi Izaya, que tu ne prendras cette arme que pour te défendre, ou défendre une personne que tu aimes._

_- Promis. »_

En fait, songea-t-il en faisans glisser le revolver entre ses doigts, il ne trahissait pas vraiment sa promesse. Il pouvait l'utiliser pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Dommage qu'à ce moment là, son père ne se soit pas rappelé que l'amour, ça faisait toujours faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. La pauvre créature bougeait encore et continuait de saigner par tous les trous qu'il lui avait fait. Les humains étaient vraiment trop lents à tuer.

En fait, ça avait été plutôt facile. Il avait réussi à trouver une fille un peu naïve et s'était fait passer pour un touriste d'Osaka venu visiter la capitale. Celle ci l'avait apparemment trouvé à son goût, et pas du tout monstrueux, et il n'avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour parvenir à l'attirer dans une ruelle calme et vide, loin de l'agitation du centre-ville.

Et là, il n'avait pas perdu une seconde en parlote inutile et avait juste sorti son revolver et tiré. La fille avait alors ouvert de grands yeux surpris et lâché un :

« - Pourquoi ? » très aigu, ce à quoi Izaya n'avait pas répondu. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de cette fille.

Au lieu de ça, frustré parce qu'elle n'était pas morte sur le coup comme prévu, il avait une nouvelle fois appuyé sur la détente. _Et encore. Et encore. Et encore_. Il avait presque complètement vidé son chargeur sur cette pauvre fille, qui avait gémit à chaque balle encaissée.

Et elle n'était même pas fichue d'être morte après tout ça. Toujours contre le mur sale de la ruelle, toujours les yeux rivés sur le cadavre en devenir, Izaya se serait presque senti désolé pour elle.

« - Est-ce que je peux te tuer ? fit-il doucement. J'ai encore une balle. Si je vise bien, ça abrégera tes souffrances et les miennes. Je n'aime pas vraiment te voir comme ça. »

La fille ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un faible gémissement. En soupirant, Izaya leva le bras qui tenait le revolver et ferma un œil pour être sur de toucher la tête si il appuyait sur la détente.

« - Qui ne dit mot consent » prononça-t-il clairement.

Et puis il appuya sur la détente et les gémissements cessèrent. L'instant d'après, Izaya composa le numéro du commissariat.

« - Ici Izaya Orihara, dit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva étrangement atone. Je viens d'être témoin d'un meurtre dans une ruelle d'Ikebukuro. J'ai vu le meurtrier : il s'agir de Shizuo Heiwajima. L'individu est encore dangereux et se trouve aux alentours du bar près de la gare. Arrangez vous pour le garder en garde à vue pendant 72 heures pendant que je cherche des preuves. Si besoin est, parlez à votre supérieur, le chef de la police, et précisez-lui que c'est une demande d'Izaya Orihara. »

Il raccrocha et respira profondément. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de la police. Alors il décida de se courber en deux pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter ces dernières 24 heures. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il se retenait, après tout.

* * *

« - IZAAAAAYA ! » hurla un Shizuo fou de rage, immobilisé et menotté par de l'acier suffisamment résistant pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Celui dont le nom venait d'être hurlé avec autant de décibels ne put s'empêcher de sourire en admirant son œuvre. Shizuo avait l'air d'une bête sauvage. Muscles bandés, yeux brillants de rage mal contenue, et joues rougies par la colère. Une vue particulièrement appétissante pour le nouveau plus grand salaud d'Ikebukuro. Il agita la main en direction du blond.

« - Salut Shizu-chan ~ je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois un meurtrier... oh, en fait si ! »

Nouveau hurlement, et nouvelle tentative pour Shizuo de se libérer. Vaine, bien entendu. Un nouveau sourire, presque attendri, fleurit sur les lèvres d'Izaya. Sa brute ne changerait jamais. C'en était presque réconfortant.

« -Sale Vermine ! Continuait de gueuler Shizuo. C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! »

_Oh, si tu savais à quel point..._ s'arrachant à la contemplation de son « Shizu-chan », il prit le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Shinra pour lui résumer sa réussite du jour. Une seconde plus tard, son téléphone lui annonça qu'il cherchait à l'appeler. Il prit quand même le temps de lancer un dernier sourire à Shizuo.

« - Pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais je crois qu'une cellule t'attends en prison ! Tu me diras si c'est confortable, là bas, ne ~ ? »

Puis, sans même prendre le temps d'admirer l'expression de folie furieuse que venait d'afficher le vissage du bientôt ex-barman, il s'éloigna un peu de la foule et prit l'appel.

« -Tu veux me féliciter ? Comme c'est gentil !

-Izaya, tu as vraiment fait ça ? »

Izaya cligna des paupières, surprit. Shinra avait un ton réprobateur, comme s'il n'approuvait pas l'exploit que venait de réaliser Izaya. Grâce à tout ça, Shizuo serait libre en moins de deux ! Trois jours seraient suffisants pour le blanchir, il en était sur. Quand au meurtre dont il était accusé, c'était tout à fait ridicule : son blond était sans doute au travail lorsque le crime avait eu lieu.

Alors quoi ? Au lieu de lui faire la leçon, Shinra devrait le remercier à genoux.

« -Tu... pourquoi ?

-C'est _Shizuo »_ répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et pour lui, ça l'était. Surtout quand il sentait des papillons faire la samba dans son ventre juste parce qu'il avait prononcé _son_ nom. Pitié. Pourvu qu'il ne rougisse jamais devant _lui_, son ego ne le supporterait pas.

Shinra resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis dit d'une voix très douce.

« -En fait, tu aimes beaucoup Shizuo, hein ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Izaya, ce que tu as fait, je ne l'aurais fait que pour une seule personne, et c'est Celty. Je l'aime. Alors je te repose la question : tu aimes beaucoup Shizuo, hein ? »

Izaya ferma les yeux un instant. Son esprit lui déroulait un petit film personnel. Shizuo. Leur première rencontre et la force qui émanait de lui. Son sourire qui ne lui était jamais adressé. Et cette phrase qui fendait le cœur d'Izaya à chaque fois : « _Je déteste la violence _». Des souvenirs doux et amers qui laissaient un goût bizarre sur la langue mais lui donnait quand même envie de sourire.

Mais ensuite il se rappela les yeux fous, la haine alors que les policiers l'attachaient, et le « _C'est ta faute, tout ça _» craché à son visage. S'il aimait Shizuo ?

« -Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance, maintenant, Shinra ? »

Sans doute qu'en posant cette question, Izaya lui avait paru misérable, parce qu'il se sentit obligé de s'excuser. Mais s'excuser de quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si il regrettait quoi que ce soit.

Plus tard, cette même nuit, Izaya était de retour chez lui, plus vraiment le même mais pas vraiment différent non plus. Peut-être juste un peu plus monstre que quelques heures auparavant. Il fixait ses mains fines et blanches. Des mains de monstre. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient collantes, enrobées d'un liquide poisseux, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Il n'avait pas une seule fois touché la fille.

_Zzz... zzz..._

Dans un geste machinal, et sans se préoccuper de l'heure extrêmement tardive, il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

« - Allô ?

- Izaya ! fit de l'autre côté du fil le chef de la police. Je suis content que tu ne dormes pas encore. Je voulais encore te remercier pour le coup de pouce de cet après-midi. Mes gars l'ont un peu mauvaise, mais ils n'avaient qu'à être meilleurs, haha !

- Oh. »

Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire, même pour de faux. Lorsque le chef comprit qu'il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« - Toujours est-il que j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'aimerais te prendre à mon service. Tu serais une sorte d'assistant. Tu m'épaulerais sur les enquêtes et j'éviterais de te faire passer trop de temps à remplir des dossiers et des déclarations de vol. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Rien_. Autant trois heures auparavant cette idée lui avait paru géniale. Il se tripota les doigts, essayant de chasser cette sensation poisseuse qu'il avait et de retenir la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge.

« - Je ne crois pas, finit-il par dire lentement, que ce métier est fait pour moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Dîtes-mois, chef, avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? »

Cette question trop personnelle le prit de cours mais il finit par répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai une fille merveilleuse, mais je crois que j'aime trop mon métier et la justice pour aimer convenablement une femme.

- Oh. Vous êtes un homme bien. Et un bon policier. Moi, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Au revoir, chef. »

Et il raccrocha, avant de, cette fois, éteindre son portable. Puis il regarda ses mains. Fasciné, il admira le liquide s'écouler entre ses doigts, et tomber sur son lit sans le tâcher. Un liquide poisseux et rouge.

Rouge comme ses yeux.

Rouge sang.

**E N D**

Voilà, voilà, voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose sur la nuit de l'arrestation de Shizuo qui m'a toujours paru extrêmement importante. C'est vraiment là que la haine devient définitive pour Shizuo. Je voulais aussi montrer un côté un peu plus humain d'Izaya, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas réussie à le mettre à la première personne. L'apparition des jumelles est juste un petit plus, parce que je les adore tout simplement ;)

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et bien sur, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu !


End file.
